Apparatus of this kind generally includes a folding pan arrangement which comprises a series of two or more folding pans each of which is pivotally displaceable about a folding axis, from an unfolded position in which it is adjacent to and generally at the same level as the next folding pan in the series, and a folded position in which it overlies said next folding pan. In use, a dough leaf is placed on the folding pan arrangement and the folding pans are then, one after the other, displaced from the unfolded position to the folded position and then back again to the unfolded position. This results in the dough leaf being folded about the filling.
When a folding pan moves back to the unfolded position, it is essential that the dough leaf releases properly from the pan, otherwise the operation has to be interrupted.
Preparation of the dough leaf generally takes place under relatively hot conditions, whereas folding takes place under relatively cold conditions. In existing apparatus of the kind in question, this gives rise to condensation of moisture on the folding pans, particularly when the weather is cold and humid. When the moisture comes into contact with the dough it makes the dough tacky and increases the tendency for the dough to adhere to the folding pans.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least mitigate the above problem.